lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-24.115.246.196-20190206044947
I'm wondering if any of you guys have a counter to this....? Here's what I think the "Sophie Foster is unmatchable thing" is leading up to. Shannon has dropped several random hints about this kinda thing for a while now, but I'm not going to go into all of them. There are only two that I find highly relevant at the moment. The first one is not immediately relevant but I feel like it's very prominent foreshadowing and a good foundation for elaboration regarding the rest of what I'm going to say. When Sophie asked who took the last name in elvin marriage, it was heavily implied that if anyone married a Vacker, they would obviously take that last name without a second thought . Sophie said she doubted she could ever get rid of her last name. Keefe said that he couldn't wait to lose his. The reason I mention this is that it has a similar pattern to the second piece of foreshadowing. in Flashback Fitz said that he was definitely doing the whole matchmaking list thing because if he didn't it would kinda be hell on earth for his family and he didn't want to do that to them. Sophie understood his perspective and it turned out to be a big factor in her decision to sign up for a list. now what I think is going to happen in future books: Sophie will keep telling herself that she'll tell Fitz about what happened but will keep finding distractions as an unintentional ( or even cognitive) means of stalling. During this time, she will turn over the event over and over in her head and over think Fitz's potential reaction to the new development this further delaying announcement. I'm not sure how he'll react but I think it will put strain on their already fragile relationship, not because Fitz will struggle with The fact that she may always be considered a bad match, it because while he tells her and himself that he'll be with her no matter what, he will keep pushing and pushing and pushing to find a way to her on his list, and saying stuff like "we'll make forkle tell us who your parents are so you can be matchable" or something, that it may start to make Sophie feel kinda uncomfortable and insecure ( because maybe she will just feel like a road block and kinda start to feel like Fitz could never really be happy with her and it things don't work out) meanwhile, Keefe wouldn't mind being a bad match in the slightest. Heck he might even enjoy messing with his dad. I'm sure this will somehow come into play but it's not sure how yet. I do think that Sophie is currently with Fitz to show how they aren't right for each other/ they're too young for a serious relationship and that's kinda gonna screw it up. I don't know how, when and I don't know how long/if it'll last. But I do think that's where it's headed. Fitz will probably end up as a councillor in the end ( because that's what his middle name means) I kinda feel bad for you guys because sokeefe just has so much foreshadowing while there's literally home for you Fitzphie shippers, so you really have nothing to base your arguments on aside from "they're cognates"